


That Was Yesterday

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music can unite people. Even the most stubborn ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Yesterday

“Can I join you?”

Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing next to his table.  Harry didn’t answer, but pointed towards the seat opposite of him.

“What are you listening to?” Draco asked, as Harry removed his earphones.

“Foreigner,” Harry answered. “A Muggle rock-band.”

“I know who they are,” Draco said impatiently. “May I?”

“S-sure,” Harry whispered, and handed Draco one of the earpieces.

All Harry knew about Draco had been turned inside out.  His mind went astray as the music overflowed him. Or was it Draco’s warmth so close to him that made his heart skip a beat…


End file.
